Wreckers On The Outside, Soft Sparks Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Red Alert gets transported to the Bayverse, he meets the Bayverse Wreckers. How will it go? A gift story for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A story I did for EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and the Transformers live action movies belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Wreckers On The Outside, Soft Sparks Within**

The battle with the rogue 'Cons wasn't going well and the Autobots knew it. "They're got us pinned down!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Red Alert felt his horns spark sharply. "They're launching a missile attack!" He cried out.

No sooner had he said that, a missile hit the rocks above them, making rock shards shower down on them, but somehow not causing a rockslide. However, one giant rock was headed for Red Alert and he quickly jumped out of the way, which unfortunately put him directly in the line of fire form the rogue 'Cons. "Red Alert, look out!" Soundwave called out.

Seeing where he was, the paranoid bot tried to get out of the way, but a beam of light hit him. "A transwarp beam!" Starscream exclaimed in horror.

Red Alert disappeared before their eyes. "No!" Optimus cried out.

Megatron turned to Knockout. "Can you and Ratchet get a scan on that energy to see where our comrade went?" He asked.

"We can, but we'll need cover fire," he said.

"You've got it," Ultra Magnus said. "Wreckers! Blast those rouges!"

The Wreckers charged in and Knockout and Ratchet quickly got a scan on the transwarp energy before it completely faded away. "Let's hope we can find Red Alert and get him home," Ratchet said.

"And hope wherever he is, he's safe," Knockout said worriedly.

* * *

Red Alert had meanwhile landed, but he didn't know where he was and his horns were sparking like crazy as he stumbled around, trying to find anything familiar, but he then groaned and fell to the ground, his vision going dark, preventing him from seeing that his arrival hadn't gone unnoticed.

About an hour later, he felt someone fiddling with his chest circuits. "Well, he took a bit of damage here," said an unfamiliar voice. "But he's lucky. It's only a few wires that need replacing."

"I'll see if we've got some on hand," said a second, unfamiliar voice.

Red Alert groaned and felt someone hold him down gently. "Easy," said a third voice. "You're almost mended, mate."

"Found some," said the second voice. "He's lucky it's only minor injuries."

"Very lucky," said the first voice.

Again, the paranoid bot felt fingers gently fiddling with the wires, gently disconnecting the damaged ones and replacing them with new ones. He at first thought Ratchet was repairing him, but the voices didn't match Ratchet's voice. Still, the one repairing him had to be a doctor, or someone who at least had medical training. He felt gentle hands gently close his chest plate. "Alright, mate, are you awake?" The first voice asked.

Red Alert tried to move, but he was still feeling tired and he let out a groan. "Probably still reeling from whatever happened to him," the third voice said.

"He should rest then," the second voice said.

A needle now entered his arm and his breathing became erratic and he tried harder to squirm, but could only move slightly. "Easy now," said the first voice. "It's just a sedative. You rest now. You'll feel a lot better when you wake up."

The sedative did the trick and Red Alert fell asleep, unable to fight the effects along with his own tiredness.

When he finally woke up, he heard someone come closer to him, but quickly shut his eyes, pretending to still be asleep, which would have worked if his horns hadn't decided to spark like crazy in his building panic. "Well, if your horns are sparking, then I know you're awake, mate," said the now familiar first voice he had heard when he had first slightly awoken after being transported and before he had been given the sedative to fall asleep again.

His horns sparked painfully and Red Alert sat up, gripping his head and trying to calm down. A large, gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Easy now, mate," the mech said.

The paranoid bot opened his eyes and looked up to see who was beside him, but instead of seeing a familiar face, he was met with someone he didn't recognize and looked actually quite frightening to him. "Rogue Decepticon!" He exclaimed, instantly thinking that this mech was his enemy.

Roadbuster blinked in surprise, turning on his scanners and finding no Decepticons around him before he realized what the poor bot was saying. "Calm down, mate," he said, slowly approaching the panicking bot. "I'm no Decepticon. I'm an Autobot."

"Y-You can't be!" Red Alert protested. "I don't know you!"

Seeing the poor bot trying to find a way out, Roadbuster felt he had no choice and came closer before holding his arms out. "Easy, mate. Just calm down," he said, keeping his voice calm. "No one's gonna hurt ya."

That didn't soothe the paranoid bot any and he jumped to his feet, running while his horns painfully sparked, but a moment later, he was gently tackled and pinned to the floor. "No! Let me go!" He begged. "Let go of me, rogue!"

Using his own weight, the green Wrecker managed to pin him down, making the poor bot shake with fear as his horns sparked again. The Wrecker's gaze softened and he reached up, his hand gently rubbing the red horns, feeling the bot flinch sharply. "Easy," Roadbuster said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

Red Alert had to admit that the gentle touch on his horns was soothing and he couldn't help going limp and leaning his helm into the hand that was gently rubbing his sensitive horns. "There you go, mate," his captor said, making him look up at the green Autobot. "I'm not a Decepticon." He tapped his chest where his Autobot insignia was and then gently tapped Red Alert's chest where his insignia was. "I'm an Autobot like you."

The paranoid bot began to finally calm down. "You…You were…fixing me," he said.

Roadbuster nodded. "You had sustained a blast from a gun that damaged some of your wires," he said. "Thankfully, the damage was minor and easy to fix. You no doubt heard me and my crew. You did wake up for a short while there."

Red Alert looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked. "I…I've never seen you before."

"Name's Roadbuster, leader of the Wreckers, " his rescuer said, standing up and lifting him up with ease, setting him down on his feet. "What about you, mate?"

"Red Alert," the paranoid bot answered.

"Well, in all fairness, you look different from the Red Alert I know," Roadbuster said. "Also, we picked up some odd transwarp energy on you. Might explain a few things."

"Like…what?" Red Alert asked.

"Well, for starters, you're not in your dimension anymore," the green Autobot said. "You're a long ways from home."

Hearing that, the poor bot looked ready to either go into another panic attack or faint. "Hold on now," he heard his new friend say before he was swept up in the larger bot's arms. "Don't go fainting on me now, Red."

Seeing his companion was looking more upset, Roadbuster sat down, holding the misplaced bot in his lap. "Shh," he shushed him comfortingly, rubbing his back and holding him gently. Red Alert instantly clung to him, shaking a little as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"H-How will I g-get h-home?" He sobbed out before his tears fell faster down his face.

"My teammates are working on something to get you back home," the other bot said, his voice soothing. "Until then, you can stay here with us. No one bothers the Wreckers here and it's been really quiet since the last battle with those stupid 'Cons."

Red Alert lifted up his head, wiping at his face. "The war…still ravages here?" He asked.

Roadbuster nodded and looked at him. "Not in your world?" He asked.

"Well, most of the Decepticons have made peace with the Autobots," the misplaced bot answered. "But…we still deal with some rogues who refuse to accept that Megatron has declared peace."

Topspin, who had come in to hear that last line, chuckled. "Megatron declaring peace?" He said. "That would make our lives a whole lot easier."

Red Alert shied against Roadbuster, not sure about Topspin, but the green Autobot motioned his companion over. "Topspin, this is Red Alert," he said. "He's from a timeline where the Decepticons have declared peace."

"Must be a peaceful place," the blue Autobot said, seeing Red Alert was trying to hide behind Roadbuster. "Hey, it's okay. I don't bite."

Leadfoot came in. "The computer's searching the transwarp energy we got off of our visitor right now, but it might be a bit before we can pinpoint where he came from," he said.

Roadbuster nodded. "Then perhaps that gives us enough time to show our new comrade that he can trust us," he said as the three of them towered over Red Alert, who gulped and looked very nervous. "Any suggestions?"

Topspin grinned. "How about a tickle torture?" He suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Leadfoot agreed.

Red Alert began backing up as the three came closer, unsure if he wanted them to tickle him because he didn't really know them, but deep down, he did like being tickled, though no one knew that about him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Roadbuster chuckled.

"Don't worry, Red," he said. "We may be Wreckers, but even we've got soft sparks."

The paranoid bot noticed he was getting cornered and quickly moved to the side, but all three mechs pounced on him, pinning him to the floor before Roadbuster gently tickled his neck, which made the bot give out a cute squeak.

"Well, would you listen to that?" Topspin said with a chuckle. "He let out a squeak like a sparkling."

"That can only mean he's quite sensitive," Leadfoot said as they all began tickling the misplaced bot, who began laughing and squealing as six hands tickled him mercilessly. "Very sensitive."

Roadbuster moved his hands to tickle Red Alert's stomach, making him laugh harder. "He's actually kind of cute laughing like a sparkling," the green mech chuckled.

"Wonder if he's got a spot that makes him go nuts," Topspin said and began searching for Red Alert's most ticklish spot.

The poor bot giggled helplessly, squirming but not looking to escape. "Well, he's not trying to escape," Leadfoot noted. "He must really like being tickled."

Just then, Topspin gently wiggled his fingers underneath Red Alert's knees, the squeal of laughter coming from their victim telling him he had found what he was looking for. "His knees are his worst spot," he said and gently sat on the paranoid bot's legs to prevent him from kicking as he continued tickling the sensitive knees. Leadfoot went from tickling their victim's neck to tickling his feet and Roadbuster focused on the laughing bot's stomach.

After a bit, they gave him a breather, seeing he was trying to catch his breath, but some cute, bubbly giggles still escaped him. "Well, he's calmed down," the green Wrecker said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we're done making him laugh," Topspin said with a smile.

"True," Roadbuster agreed and the three loomed over Red Alert, who caught his breath, but didn't try to escape them, something they noticed before they began hovering their wiggling fingers over him, which made the red and white mech give out bubbly snorts of laughter. "And it's easy to make him laugh."

Leadfoot checked on the computer. "It's still looking," he said.

"Then we've got time," Roadbuster said.

By the time the computer found the right coordinates and was calibrated to take Red Alert back home, he was a pile of giggles from the three Wreckers tickling him to pieces before they helped him recover by rubbing his horns gently and helping him to his feet. "Well, you're set to go," Topspin said.

Grateful to his new friends, Red Alert hugged them and they returned the hugs. "Perhaps you three might visit someday," he said.

"We just might," Leadfoot said with a smile.

The transwarp beam gently hit Red Alert and he waved before he vanished, reappearing back in the Autobot base. He opened his eyes and smiled happily at seeing the familiar base and saw the former Decepticons nearby, looking at the computers. "Where could he have gone?" Megatron asked worriedly.

Soundwave felt someone jump onto his back and hug him and he gently grabbed the person with his tentacles, pausing when he heard a familiar laugh and gently pulled the bot in front of him. "Red Alert!" He exclaimed, pulling his friend into a hug.

Hearing that, the others turned and instantly swarmed the usually paranoid bot with hugs and questions of if he was alright. "I'm well," he said. "I met three other Autobots. They were Wreckers, but from another dimension. They repaired me and found a way to send me back here."

Knockout ran a scan on him. "He's right," he said to the others.

"We're just glad you're safe," Megatron said, smiling when Red Alert hugged him. "They must have tickled you if you're feeling better."

Red Alert blushed, making them all chuckle in amusement before the Autobots came rushing in with cheers and hugging their companion, glad he was safe.

The red and white bot enjoyed the homecoming and secretly hoped that one day, he'd get to see his three new friends again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
